Common resistive measurement techniques have been used to determine the value of an unknown resistive load. Two of the most common techniques for determining the value of an unknown resistor are by dropping a current through an unknown resistor and measuring the voltage across it or by setting up a Wheatstone Bridge circuit. Providing a known amount of current through an unknown resistor and measuring the voltage across it by a measuring device, such as a voltmeter, is a simple way of measuring the value of the unknown resistor. The Wheatstone Bridge is an electrical bridge circuit used to measure resistance. It consists of a common source of electrical current and a galvanometer that connects two parallel branches, containing four resistors, three of which the values are known. In the Wheatstone Bridge, the resistance of the unknown resistor is determined by adjusting and balancing the three known resistors until the current passing through the galvanometer decreases to zero. Both of the above mentioned techniques do not give a direct measurement of resistance.
Other techniques have been used to directly measure resistive loads such as using standard measuring devices known in the art. Although such devices generally work in a satisfactory manner, they are costly and inaccurate.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved system that employs a technique for determining the value of an unknown resistive load. In addition, it is desirable to have a system that will monitor the value of the resistive load ensuring the resistive load remains at a reasonable value.